The objective of this contract is to acquire pharmacologic and toxicologic data on new drugs for the treatment of Cancer and the Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS) and AIDS-related illnesses. The data will be included in an Investigational New Drug (IND) application to the FDA which is required prior to the initiation of human clinical trials. Level A contract is 46,875 hours over 5 years. Level B contract is 93,750 hours over 5 years. This contract will be awarded at Level B because the laboratory has the capability, expertise and experience to do the amount of work required.